1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to backlighting and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a backlight source.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight source often includes a circuit board and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) positioned thereon, which are produced by surface mount technology (SMT). During assembly of the backlight source, a robotic arm (not shown) grasps the LED pieces, and positions the LED pieces in a plurality of predetermined regions of the circuit board. However, after the backlight source is assembled, it must be subjected to functional testing. If one or more LEDs on the circuit board remain to be unlit during testing, the backlight source must be reassembled. Thus, an assembly efficiency of the backlight source is reduced. In addition, the robotic arm can only grasp one LED piece at a time, thereby decreasing the assembly efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.